Limo or Love?
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun won a limousin from a lottery.The chances of his victory were equal to the chances of his love for Alice...SHUN TOOK THE LIMO AND DROVE AWAY!


The battle brawlers came to Russia to celebrate Alice's 16th birthday .

Shun bought himself a lottery for 28 rubles. The winner received a limousine as a price. He was reading the back of the lottery ticket, while he walked to the mansion:

"The results will be announced at 6 p.m. today."

Suddenly he saw Marrucho. He was running towards him. Shun greeted him:

"Hey Marrucho!"

"Hello Shun, how are you? Hey is that a lottery ticket?" Marrucho asked.

"Yes it is!"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

"The possibility of your winning is between nothing and 0.0000000001 %, it is even to the possibility that you have feelings towards Alice."

"Yes, you are right, but I bought it for fun…WAIT A MINUTE...WHAT WAS THE POSSIBILITY EQUAL TO?" Shun suddenly said with an angry voice.

"Having feelings towards…A...Alice…" Marrucho said quietly.

Shun didn't say anything and they continued their way. Marrucho didn't ask anything because he didn't want to make him angry. Shun went in to another shop, bought a rose for Alice's birthday. Marrucho suddenly said:

"You have so much money, why did you buy her a rose? And look, it is not even a real one! Made in China! Shame on you!"

"What do you expect? The girl isn't my friend. We didn't talk for three years and it is not because we had a conflict. It is just we didn't talk a lot."

"Suit yourself. Oh yeah, turn on the radio on your phone it is 6 p.m."

Shun turned the radio on. And it announced the winner:

"Number 723567 won the limousine! Congratulations!"

"I think it is your number Shun." Marrucho said.

"Indeed it is." Shun said calmly and then shouted: "WHOOOO! I WON! I WON!"

_Ten minutes later…_

Marrucho came to the mansion alone. Dan greeted him and said:

"Alice isn't here yet. We are going to surprise her. Hey, where is Shun?"

"Long story…"Marrucho mumbled.

Meanwhile Shun was driving his limo to the mansion; his car was decorated with flowers. It looked like a car that carried just married couples. Shun was happy that he won a car. But he wanted to get rid of the flowers. Suddenly Dan called:

"Shun, where are you? You must hurry to the birthday!"

"Ok Dan." Shun said and turned off the phone and then began to laugh. He got an idea. But little he did know that Alice saw his car. But she thought that it was a wedding limo.

Shun arrived at the mansion before Alice. He came in and saw all of the brawlers there. Everyone congratulated him for winning a new car. Marrucho said:

"Remember I said that your chances were 0.000000000001%. But you won so that is why they are now 100% and they are equal to…"

"Don't say it!"Shun yelled.

"OMG! That means you are in love with…"

"My limo!" Shun continued and laughed with a fake laugh "Ha-ha-ha!"

Everyone looked at Shun like he was crazy. Marrucho wanted to say:

"As I was saying…"

"Ha-ha-ha…" Shun cut him with another fake laugh.

"A…"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"STOP IT SHUN, LET MARRUCHO SPEAK!" Dan shouted.

"The possibilities were equal and that must mean…"

Suddenly they saw trough the window that Alice was coming.

"Hide!" Runo commanded. Everyone choose the back of the couch as a hiding place. Suddenly they heard Alice's voice outside:

"What a nice wedding limo! I wonder where it came from. And I have no visitors. Anyone...?"

"Before she comes in take a note, Shun loves Alice."

"NO WAY!" Everyone screamed.

"Yes way! My calculations are never wrong!" Marrucho said

"His got a point!" Billy said.

"NO!"Shun yelled like a wild animal and ran outside, then he sat on his limo and drove it away.

Marrucho said:

"We must catch him and make him tell the truth! I have sport cars for each of us!"

"A chase? That is awesome!" Dan said with excitement.

"YEAH!"Everyone agreed.

"Hey, where is Alice? Maybe she went to the forest again, oh well; it'll be like a huge birthday surprise to know the truth! Let's go without her." Julie said.

Everyone agreed, Marrucho teleported his collection of sport cars to Russia and then the brawlers went after Shun.

Meanwhile Shun was driving through the forest. When he was talking to himself he turned on the microphone so his voice could be heard in the whole limo:

"My darkest secret is revealed. They know that I love Alice. I must drive to Europe and come up with a story, to clear my name."

Suddenly he heard a voice from behind:

"You what?"

"ALICE!" Shun yelled. He almost crashed into a truck.

He didn't see her because of the dark glass separating the rest of the limo from the driver's cabin. He turned off the microphone and didn't here Alice's words. Then he stopped the car and automatically opened the back doors. When he saw that Alice got out of the car he quickly drove. But then he saw that she got off in the middle of the road. Then he saw how a colorful Boogie hit her. Then he saw clowns coming off it and bringing her on the car and driving away. Shun turned his limo around and followed them. Suddenly he saw sports cars with brawlers on them.

"Brawlers!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
